someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Boktai 3: Sabata's Last Stand
I love the Boktai Series, but I've never played one until I discovered ROMs. The games main aspect is you use the sun in real life to charge the gun, Del Sol, in the game. I downloaded them from a trustworthy ROM site. I played the the first game, but I got stuck on a dungeon puzzle so I moved on to the second one but it kept freezing (Curse you Computer!!) ,so I went to number 3 which I had to download extra programs for because it was never released outside of Japan(to translate it). I booted it up but, there was no sun in the backround, I put this aside hoping this was just a glitch but, I knew that this would end badly. So I started the game and it ran normally with some lag, i was playing on my laptop after all. then i got knocked out by vagrand as sabata, but instead of going to the part where the Imortal talks to you it skipped to the next part. In my mind I thought "Oh Fuck" but I kept playing out of love... and fear. So I became Django and it played ok i beat the first dungeon and purified the count but, when i used dark trance i became a dark pallete swap of sol trance.(for those who dont know you transform with trances into sol django and vampire django) I kept going in the game with this dark sol trance untill I fought the count in the solar tree or what remained of it. when I tried to use sol trance the count laughed and said "the sun will set today" the thing is otenko the talking sunflower says "the sun will rise tomarow" as his quote. The sol trance didnt work and that was the only way to beat him. the count threw a bat at Django thats his thing and the screen faded to black. when it came back Otenko was relived to see Django was ok. when Django steped outside there was no sun out. At All. Even my solar patch wasn't working Otenko said that the sun was blotted out by the moon. then Django fell to his knees and the screen went black. Django was in a dream and sabata was there saying that vagrand is here and that Django would have to fight without the sun. When I heard that i knew I was Fucked in game and in real life. Sabata continued and said that vangrand would have to be killed with the only thing left, Twilight. then he woke up and his gun del sol was changed and his surrondings were distorted and his weapon would fire without energy like with the luna lens. when he tried to change weapons he only had another frame the dragoon to be exact.i played through the game in this twilight world. when i reached the final boss he was heaviy distorted and he attacked alot more aggresivly. when i beat him i got into the motercycle part where i have to run but i hit a dead end and the dragoon frame was equiped and i had the gun del sol if you could call it that when i charges a shot a ghostly echo of otenko and sabata appeared and charged a solar and lunar shots and they all unleashed the shots at once when the blast settleled Vagrand was a skeleton and he roared. Django was ripped apart pixelated blood was in small patches on the wall and vangrand looked at the screen and roared. The game shut off and when i reloaded the game Sabata was at Django's Grave crying in a dark world. Ive never played another boktai game again and every now and then i hear vangrands roar Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Boktai Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Real Life